Never Let Me Go
by ColdShoulder19
Summary: What happens when Cody falls into the water and nearly dies? Will the cast be able to save him? Based in part on the song- " Never Let Me Go.", by Florence and The Machine.


**Author's Note:**

**This story came to me, while I had a day off from school. I decided to do my best to rewrite the last episode (the dance part only) from Total Drama World Tour.. if you don't like it i'm sorry but I did my best. Bring in the reviews and enjoy.**

* * *

It was Cody and Alejandro doing the fire of death dance, on the last episode of Total Drama World Tour. This dance would decide who would go on and compete against Heather in the last round to win the million dollars. Chris unfortunately made Cody and Alejandro wear grass skirts with a coconut bra with it. Both were not happy with that

" Really Chris? You want me and Cody to wear this!", replied an angry Alejandro.

" Yep. That's right.", replied Chris.

" Chris, those turbans and robes from Cairo, that I bought when we were in Egypt, would so look better on us.", replied Cody. ( He was trying to signal Alejandro to agree with him. Alejandro finally got the message)

" Yes, I agree with Cody...", Alejandro was trying to point out his reason, but Chris stopped him by saying,

" Enough already! Just go and get ready for the challenge."

So, Cody and Alejandro went and changed into the grass skirt and the coconut bra, when they got back to where the contestants were waiting for them. Cody thought to himself,

" Great, a guy like me wearing a bra! Just what I need! Thanks a lot, Chris!"

So Cody and Alejandro climbed onto the platform, then Chris explained to them the rules and this and that. Finally Chris said-

" Ready... set... go!"

Cody and Alejandro started the dance. Things were going pretty good til Alejandro told Cody-

" Look is that Sierra drowning?"

" Where?", replied Cody.

" Over here...", replied Alejandro as he pushed Cody into the water. Alejandro than goes up to Heather and unties her. Chris than says,

" With that, the final two will be Alejandro and Heather! Give a hands up for them two!"

None of the contestants cheer. They look at Alejandro (expect for Tyler, for he passed out, and Courtney) angry, for he almost killed the lovable and friendly Cody Anderson. LeShawna, Noah and Sierra give Alejandro the middle finger on both of their hands , since they thought he deserved it, right for all the times he had used his charms to vote them out. Chris was just about to start talking about the challenge for the final where Trent intruped by saying-

" Are you not worried about Cody? I'm worried on how he might be **drowning** right now."

When Trent said the world **drowning,** everyone freaked out. For they knew on how Cody was not a good swimmer and that he was choking under the water. Chris (who was panicking) said,

" Yeah, good point. I'm worried now that Cody may file an attempted murder lawsuit against me. Wait are you waiting for, save him."

No one moved til Chief Hatchet said,

" THAT MEANS NOW, YOU MAGGOTS! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! SAVE CODY FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

Noah, Sierra, Izzy, Tyler, LeShawna and Bridgette all jump into the water and start swimming below. While the rest of the contestants ( that was left sitting on the benches, went to get medical supplies and help.)

As the six of them was swimming below the water, they could see Cody floating down and down. They started swimming as fast as they could, while they was going on, they all thought on how the ocean was singing, for the heard a part of a song called, " Never Let Me Go"( by Florence + The Machine), it was a song that Cody liked really well, they heard the part that went,

_" Looking up from underneath_

_Fractured moonlight on the sea_

_Reflections still look the same to me_

_As before I went under_

_And it's peaceful in the deep_

_Cathedral where you cannot breathe_

_No need to pay_

_No need to speak_

_And it's breathing over me_

_Thousand miles under the sea bed_

_Found a place to rest my head_

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me..."_

"No!", they all thought at the same time, "Cody must not die, instead he deserves to live."

They all kept swimming til they finally caught up with Cody. his eyes were closes and it looked like no air was coming from his lungs. Quickly thinking, Bridgette grab hold of Cody, while LeShawna took a piece of cloth and tied Cody to her back. Sierra and Izzy grabbed hold of his hands to prevent him from slipping downwards. Noah and Tyler swimmed behind the girls and they were ready to catch Cody in case he slipped. For 5 full minutes, they swam back up to the top, very slowly ( even though Cody had went down about almost 150 feet below the water), and finally when they touched the top of the water they all were relieved.

" Uh... uh... uh... we did it. We saved Cody's live.", said Bridgette with a smile on her face.

" I was so worried, thought that we would never catch string bean, I'm hoping that he'll make it out alive.", replied a concerned LeShawna.

" Can we get my Codykins to the shore, before we lose him _again_.", Sierra begged to the others.

So they swam back to the shore line. As soon as they got there, Izzy pushed everyone out-of-the-way and told them,

" Move It! I know how to do C.P.R. So move it and back up please!"

Izzy got to work. While Tyler and Noah was pushing down on Cody's chest to get air in, Izzy was giving him mouth to mouth. While, them three was working on Cody, the rest of the contestants were in a circle around him to see if he would wake up. Finally, after 5 minutes of constant C.P.R., Cody finally coughed up the water, he opened his eyes and said,

" What happened to me?"

" You fell into the water honey, but we saved you from death.", Bridgette said to him.

" Thank You for doing that, but who done it?", Cody replied.

" The slippery eel in motor oil ... Alejandro done it. He went that far, in order to secure his spot within the final two.", replied an angry Noah.

" Cody, we have a tent set up for you to rest, so come with me.", replied Tyler

Tyler helped Cody up. As Cody was walking, he said,

" Wait a second! Where's Alejandro? I want to talk to him."

Everyone looked around and there was no sign of him, til Eva noticed him (Alejandro) running off, so she yelled,

" COME BACK HERE,YOU NO GOOD BACKSTABBING JUDAS!"

Eva runs after Alejandro and tackles him down, she than drags him right in front of Cody and throws him down to the ground.

" What was that for, you ugly Russian chick!", he demanded.

" Watch your tongue, and Cody wants to say something toward you.", she replied.

Alejandro gets up and he sees the anger in everyone's faces. For he knows that they are still angry toward him. He sighs, hoping that Cody will forgive him, and he says,

" Cody, I'm sorry for what I done... I didn't mean to almost kill you. Can you forgive me?"

Cody looks at him dead center into his eyes. He than raises his left leg up and kick Alejandro in his safety deposit box. Alejandro falls to the ground, from the pain, Cody than tells to his face-

" Now were even, Alejandro. Hope you liked that. Anyone wants to help me to my tent?"

Everyone (including Chris and Chief Hatchet) laughs at Cody. They all follow Cody to the tent, while Alejandro on the ground and in pain...

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy. Leave reviews, will help me in my next story on where Chris invites 18 old cast members back to Total Drama Island, and two new OC's join the cast on a new season of the show.**


End file.
